A Sealed Power
by silverdragon1928
Summary: Many say that all the Covens were wiped out in the Salem witch trials. But the book of damnation proves that at least one made it though the trail intact. But there was another Coven that was hunted to almost complete destruction.first story please review
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE COVENANT **

**this is my first fanfic please review and help thank you**

_**A SEALED POWER**_

Many say that all the Covens were wiped out in the Salem witch trials. But the book of damnation proves that at least one made it though the trail intact. But there was another Coven that was hunted to almost complete destruction, as the last warlock of both the Salem Coven and the Mc'Cloud bloodline was being burned to death he summoned all the power he could and cursed his own family bear only female children.

Nine month following that faithful day the Mc'Cleod family welcomed a brand new baby girl in to the family and in the generations that followed the family only brought girls in to the world for 300 year this continued then the first male child was born. While none of the female descendent bore the power they were all taught about their history waiting for the day when a son of Salem walks the earth once again. This child took the name of his forefather (Joseph Mc'Cloud) and when he grew up he took a wife (Morrigan) and moved his family to Australia.

When Morrigan fall pregnant, Joseph hope that the curse that he lives with everyday would not be forced on to his child. He wished that the what had become known as the Salem curse had not been broken with his birth. On the 25 of November 1988 the first and only son of Joseph Mc'Cloud II was born. The child was given the name of Leon Salem Mc'Cloud. Leon was a perfectly healthy, smart and athletic boy with golden blond hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. But when Leon's 13th birthday came around things changed forever. At exactly 11:35 am Leon screamed in pain as the first stage of his powers had begun to awaken. Both of his parents ran to comfit him. When the pain stoped Leon past out and Joseph carried him to his bed and laid him down. Joseph ask Morrigan to get a damp cloth, as she left the room Joseph knew that it was time to complete the mission he sent himself the day that Leon was born to seal his only heirs power so that he would not have to worry about the side effects of what had just been awakened in this young man.

Joseph placed both of his hands in the centre of Leon's chest. All the power that Joseph had flowed in to his hands, Leon began to stir but he continued focusing on the child's power and locking it away. When he was done he removed his shaking hands leaving a hole in the shirt that Leon was wearing and in the centre of his chest was a pentagram that had strange symbols in the circle the was surrounded the interior. Joseph then lent done to his son's ear and whispered "I am sorry for what I have done to you my son but this is the only way to make sure that you make it in to the future". Morrigan walked in to the room to find her husband laying on the floor, she ran to him and tried to wake him he awoke for a moment and whispered to Morrigan "tell him the seal well break only when the power is needed most, the seal well grow with him and well protect him from those who have the power to harm him" and with that his eyes turned white and he turned to dust. Morrigan hurried over to Leon and to find the pentagram glowing a bright golden colour.

This is the beginning of the book of resurrection.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Second Stage

Leon lived a normal life after his birthday. Telling no one of the secret hiding on his chest. For two years nothing happened, then, at age 15 the seal changed. A second ring formed around the pentagram and three prongs started to grow out of this second ring, one of the prongs grew down towards his navel and the others grew up to the top of each shoulder. At age 16 small pentagrams formed at the end of each prong. At age 17 the two shoulder prongs grow past the smaller pentagrams to the back of his shoulder blades, two straight lines had come out of the third pentagram and circled around his body to the lower part of his back. At the point where the lower lines meet and where the shoulder lines stoped the points began to form a Triquetra. The Triquetra was fully formed in six months.

...

Leon wakes up on September 1st the day that would decide the rest of his senior year. For today he finds out if he gets in to the Spencer Academy exchange program. Leon was awake before the alarm even thought about going off, and when it finally made that irritating sound, He simply turned it off and got out of bed. Walked over to the mirror to check the seal as he did every morning sense he was 16, he checked the front starting with the centre pentagram and worked his way over all of the pongs, then to the smaller pentagrams and than his mother walks in and says "any change?"

"Not so far"

"That's good" she looks over his back than says "I hate to tell you but there's more"

"What?" he spins around to see that a circle has begun to form about around the middle of the Triquetra. "For Christ sake when will this god forsaken thing stop growing?"

"God has nothing to do with it, Leon"

"No kidding, I look like same kind of pagan biker freak"

"Ha, ha, ha well my biker freak hit the shower, and I'll get breakfast ready"

"Yeah ok"

Morrigan walks out of Leon's room as he heads in to the bath room. As he was in the shower it dawned on him that he had forgotten about the exchange programme resalts were coming in today, this made this one of the rare few day that he actually wanted to get to school. Upon getting out of the shower he finds a clean school uniform and gets dressed.

Leon walks out to the dining room, following the smells of bacon, eggs and fresh toast. After sitting at the table Morrigan sat a plate down in front of him before getting one for her. Leon wasn't very hungry due to the amount of pressure on his shoulders as the Spencer Academy exchange program only happen once every five years and even then only one person in whole state got to go and he had been nominated by the principal.

Leon glances up at the clock on the wall to see that it was 8:40 and it was a fifteen minute drive to school.

"Crap!"

"Leon! Language"

"Mum it 20 to 9 I have to go"

Leon jumped up and started to run to the door, before he remembers he didn't have anything.

"Ahh where's my bag?"

"Leo it's behind the door"

"Keys?"

"In the bowl next to the door where they always are"

"Thanks mum"

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"No I don't think so"

"Really"

"Oh sorry mum". Walks over kisses Morrigan on the cheek before running out the door and jumping in to his car and pulled out of the driveway.

Leon made it to the school with less than 2 minute to spare and luckily a few parks were clear. He quickly parks the car and runs though the main door as the school bell rings. As he catches his breath he hears a familiar voice say. "Cutting it a bit close today aren't we Leo"

"Hey Theo"

Leon looked up to see a boy with short black and dark brown eyes.

"Don't hey me! I would have thought that you would have been one of the first people here"

"Why it wouldn't have let me find out any sooner"

"That's not the point"

"Then what i..."

Leon was cut off by the school intercom "a school wide assembly has been called. All students head to the hall thank you"

Theo then jumped up and down saying "you got it, you got it, you got it"

"Just cause they called an assembly doesn't mean that I got in, does it?"

"Only one way to find out"

Theo grabbed Leon's arm and started to pull him to the hall.

"Hey Theo can we go past my locker first"

"Yeah maybe"

Theo stopped in front of Leon's locker. Leon quickly throws his bag in to the locker and closes it just before Theo started to pull him towards the main hall.

Once they reached the hall, they were meet by an ocean of people who had already found their way to the hall. Leon starts to walk towards the senior area of the hall before being grabbed by one of the teacher told to go up to the stage. When he reaches the stage another teacher tells him to go behind the stage. Leon thinks to himself "_does this mean that I got in or is it something else_" Leon train of thought was cut off by Mrs Grytree the school vice principal saying

"Ah Mr Mc'Cloud Your here"

"Yes Miss"

"Good we can get started then"

"Ah Miss could you tell me what this is about?"

"No"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I could tell you but where's the fun in that?"

"What? What fun"

She just laughs as she walks away. Leon just thinks "_what the hell is going on here? Did I get in? If not what was my placement?_"

The assembly starts with Mrs Grytree leading the school in the school pledge "i will do all in my power to make my schooling the most important part of my life so far" upon the completion of the pledge she announces that the school band would be playing a piece of music that had just won them the national show band competition.

Once the band was finished there were a number of other awards and show from other competitions that the school had won or placed in and then Mrs Grytree said "i would like to invite Vice Provost Jontory of Spencer Academy to present the Spencer Academy exchange program results"

"Thank you Miss Vice Principal, I would like to invite to the stage a Mr Leon Mc'Cloud"

Leon slowly walks out on to the stage and stands beside the Vice Provost.

As he starts to continue "Mr Leon Mc'Cloud I am glad to tell you that you have placed first in the candidate standing and have been accepted into the Spencer Academy exchange program, your flight leaves at the end of the week"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No my dear boy we are not, but if you don't want than I can easily give it to the next in line"

"Hey let's not get hasty, I didn't say that now did I"

"So i see you in the provost office on Monday then young man"

Laughing Leon says "Yes! Sir"

"Good man" and with that the assembly was over. To Leon the rest of day was last in the buzz of happiness that he was felling. When the day was finally over Leon walks to his locker from his last class for the rest of the week, he puts his books and all the other stuff out of his locker in to his bag. When he closes his locker he is meet with Theo's grinning face.

"Wah! That's not creepy at all"

"You get in"

"Yeah i know i was there"

"Hello one person every five years gets this chance"

"You should be jumping of the walls or something"

"Yeah well, I'm jumping on the inside"

A random student walks past "hey good job"

"Oh thanks" said Leon as he rolled his eyes

"What up with you?" asked Theo while cocking his head to one side

"I think almost every person in this place has said good job, how'd you do it? Not to mention that i had four newspaper interviews today, two of them were for the same newspaper"

By the time Leon and Theo reached the car park three more people had said hello and good job. When they reached Leon car and loaded all of his stuff in to it Theo said "oh joy time to go home to an empty house again"

"Huh? Why are you going to an empty house?"

"Oh dads on some business trip and grandma hurt herself so mum's gone to take care of her"

"Hop in you come over home for awhile if you want"

"Really thanks"

Theo climbs in to the passenger side. Leon starts up his car and backs out of the park to starts the drive back home. Of the trip back to the house to sky started to grow darker and darker then about a minute from the house the sky just opens up sending buckets of water down. When Leon pulls in to the drive both of the boys jump out of the car and make a bolt for the door. When there get in Theo says "good god! Where did that come?"

"I have no idea"

"Burr I'm soaked"

"Go to my room I'll get you a towel"

"Ok thanks"

Leon and Theo walk in to Leon's room. Theo just stands there as Leon walks it to his bathroom and grabs a pair of towel, throws one to Theo before absentmindedly pealing his wet shirt off revealing the seal marks. Upon seeing the seal Theo freezes, Leon turns to see Theo staring at him "hey Theo would you mind turning around so i can get changed"

"I would but i want to hear the story about that"

"About what am i getting fat" Leon looks in the mirror and realises what Theo's talking about "oh, that"

"Yeah that"

"Umm where to start"

As he was about to start explaining he heard the front down close

"Mum is that you" Leon said running out of the room

"Yeah what's up ... oh that's what's up" she said as she saw Theo follow Leon out of his room.

"Yeah that what's up" said Leon

"Leon what happen" said Morrigan

"Well you see we both got soaked in the rain so i went and got us some towels, then i just pulled off my wet shirt and here we are"

"Well it had to some time, at least it happen now and not all those years ago"

"All those years ago, how long have you had this thing" Theo butted in

"Well in this form about nine months"

"In this form what does grow and wait a minute you said years"

"Let me finish think of it as a tree the closer you get to the centre the older the wood"

"What does that even mean?"

"Ok well see the stuff on my back that's the newest to form"

Theo walks over and placed his hand in the centre of Leon back and said "so if this symbol here is the newest then what about the line on the back of your shoulder"

"That's about a nine months like the rest"

"Ok what about the two pentagrams"

"Three"

"Three years old"

"No three pentagrams" Leon turns around and points the third pentagram just above his navel

"How old are the three pentagrams"

"Getting to about two year now"

"Ok then how old the rest of the design"

"The three lines joining the three pentagrams to the larger one are get to be around three years old and the larger pentagram is getting close to 5 years old"

"Listen Theo to understand this i need to tell you this families history" Morrigan adds in

"Ok the tell me please"

"Well over 300 years ago at the end of the Salem witch trials"

...

Morrigan told Theo about the Mc'Cloud family History and about what Leon's farther did to him and about the power.

"Theo do you see why we haven't told or shown this to anyone"

"Yeah no who'd believe it I'm not sure i believe it"

"Ok then fine"

Leon's eye turned as black as the night sky and the towel hanging over Theo's shoulders starts to float in to the air. Then all of a sadden the seal glows a bright golden colour for a second then Leon's eyes return to normal and he grab at his chest in pain. The pain lasted few only a few seconds but he was left breathless.

"Wait a minute wasn't this whole thing about your powers being sealed or something" said Theo

"Yea, I don't know what happened, some not all of my powers were locked away, but that was about the extent of my powers"

"Ok I understand that but why did the seal thing let up like that"

"Leon's farther said to me before he died that the seal will protect him from all that have the power to harm him" Morrigan says

"And that includes me"

"Oh, ok"

Morrigan stands and start to walk to the kitchen before turning back around and saying "oh and Theo you can't tell anyone what you've seen or heard"

"Who'd believe me?"

"That's not the point"

"Ok ok, I get the point"

"Good"

For the rest of the day the two boys talk about the exchange program and everything the Theo had just heard

**SORRY ABOUT THE BORING CHAPTER BUT IT WAS NEEDED FOR OTHER PARTS OF THE STORY**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the huge wait had major writers block and was trying to find a beta reader not luck so far so if you know of anyone please tell me if anyone has any ideas of what can happen in the story please tell me I could use the help thank you

Chapter 3: In to the fray

Leon finally didn't have to hide everything about himself from Theo this let the rest of the week go by more quickly than expected. When it was time for him to catch the plane Morrigan was more nervous about him leaving then he was. Morrigan, Leon and Theo had all been at the airport since seven o'clock just wasting time seeing as the flight didn't leave till nine that night. It was only eight.

"Mum, Theo you don't have to stay ya know"

"I'm not going anywhere not till you're on that plane and that plane is in the air" Morrigan exclaims almost on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't look at me I wanted to leave an hour ago" Theo said with a stern face while looking out the window.

"Oh ok, hey wait a minute we had only just got hour ago" Leon said puzzled.

"Exactly my point" Theo said as he starts to laugh.

"So what you were just going to throw me out on the side of the road and drive away" Leon said as he also started to laugh.

"Yep, then floor it as we leave the car park" was Theo's reaction as he let out another chuckle.

Morrigan embraces the joke at this point "hey why didn't you tell me that would have saved a lot of time"

Acting hurt Leon says as he turned his back to them "well if that how you fell"

"yep that's how I feel, come on Theo lets go get something to eat" Morrigan and Theo then get up and starting to move off before, Theo runs back seizing Leon's shirt and pulling him to his feet. Leon quickly grabs his jacket and carryon bag before being towed behind Theo, as they hurry to catch up to Morrigan

"Hey Theo, you can let go of me now I'm moving"

"And your point is" Theo says as he releases Leon's shirt.

It wasn't long before the three of them had got to the airport cafe. As they ate they began to talk so that they could pass the time.

...

All of a sudden I hear over loudspeaker "flight 394 to Ipswich Massachusetts is now boarding at gate 5, I repeat flight 394 to Ipswich Massachusetts is now boarding at gate 5". I turn around and say as I get up and grab my stuff "looks like it time to go". As I start to walk to the gate, Mum and Theo walk close behind.

We reach the gate, I turn around to say goodbye to see tears forming in Mum's eyes, "Mum, I'm not going to war, I'll be back you that right" I say trying to lighten the mood. She replies by saying "I know that, but my only son is leaving for a year, a whole year, you have to call every day"

"Mum there's like 10 hours time difference, so that's going to be a little hard" I say as I start to laugh.

"Fine then, at least an email" she says as she starts to sob.

The loudspeaker shout out for a second time saying "final call for flight 394 to Ipswich Massachusetts is now boarding at gate 5, I repeat final call flight 394 to Ipswich Massachusetts is now boarding at gate 5"

"Ok Mum, Theo, I have to go now" I say holding my hand out towards Theo, who took my hand, a few moments later I let go, hug Mum and turn to show the lady at the gate my passport before walking through the gate and boarding the plane. As I walk on to the plane I find my seat in the business class area by one of the windows. I had been sitting there for maybe five minutes when girl about my age walked over and sat in the seat in front of me. She had long raven black hair, deep hazel eyes and she wasn't all that tall but she was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I pushed all thoughts of the girl out of my head as the plane took off.

I got my iPod out put the headphone in as I started to read all the information that Spenser had sent me about the school the classes and so on. I must have fallen asleep because I began to see images of spiders, a strange light throwing something though the air and then the outline of two people turning to smoke, one of the outline disappeared, then reappeared next to the other, at the same time the other outline changed and then all of a sudden a third figure appeared. The figure was then thrown up and hit something, it was then pulled back down, before be thrown to one side follow by the sound of shattering glass and nearly incoherent voices. I could only hear some of the words "now you see my problem... I like to use... a lot" said a voice laughing, this was followed by more incoherent words. All of a sudden came the words "you're all ready there golden boy".

The plane hit some turbulence that jolted me awake, followed by an announcement from the pilot saying "this is the captain speaking sorry about that everyone we hit some minor turbulence but it looks let its clear skies all the way to Ipswich thank you". All of a sudden the seal lit up for a second coursing an unusual feeling make it way through my body, then I hear in my head "Return to Salem the book awaits where the trails seeker once lived". I was left breathless with images of a dark gray house flying through my mind. The rest of the flight went by with a problem.

The loudspeaker began to speak once more telling everyone that we were about to begin the dissent and to be seated. The fasten seatbelts signal then came on as all the people began to hurry to their seats. The planes dissent was smooth and easy. Once on the ground myself and all of the other passengers left the plane to collect our luggage.

Once I had all of my luggage, I started walking to the exit. As I was walking I began to think how am I meant to get to Spenser, I don't have an American licence and very little money on me. As the exit got closer I noticed a man holding a sign and was following people with his eyes as they all just walk by, I got a quick glance at the sign before it was blocked by a person walking in front of me, it said "Leon McCloud to Spenser academy". As I walked over to the man his eyes locked on to me and he had one of those fake smiles on his face, it was kind of creepy. I just waved and said "I'm Leon McCloud" he reply with a "very well my I take some of your bags and please follow me to the car" I hand him some of the bags and he starts to walk out of the airport. He leads me to a black sedan opens the boot and puts all of my bags in, before opening to side door "sir, if you please", "thank you", I say as I get in to the car.

The driver then pulled out of the park and began to drive through the city.

"Mr Leon, if you look out the window you will be able to see the academy shortly" the driver says in a flat tone.

I jump to the window, hurrying to get the window down. Just as I do a huge brown cathedral like building starts to show its peaks over the trees that line the grounds and roads. I was in awe at the sear size of the thing that would be my home for the next year. After my eyes were able to pull themselves away from the great building, I just sat back in to the chair smiling and thinking "_what have I gotten myself in to this time_". The driver pulled the car up to the front door of the academy, before the driver could even get out of the front of the car; I was out and looking around.

"The provost gave me orders to send you to his office as soon as we arrive" the drive tells me as he unloads the car.

"Ok, are you going to show me where the provost's office is cause I have no idea" I say curiously.

"No, but someone well be out to show you how to get there shortly" he said as he finished with my bags. "I have to go now, I've sent the message that your here" he was cut off by a thin lady walk out the doors of the academy and towards us. "I take it from here Mr West" the lady said. Mr West reply by saying "certainly Mrs Fabro", he then got back in to the car and pulled away from the gutter. "Mr McCloud if you would please collect your bags and follow me" just as she finished I grab all of my bags and hurry behind her.

After maybe five minute of walking through the hall of this huge building we come to a door, then Mrs Fabro told me to enter and leave my bag on the left of the room. I do as instructed. Then I told to wait for just a second. "The provost will see you now" said a lady sitting at the desk on the other side of the room "ok, thanks" I say as I walk to the door with the provost's office sign hanging on it. I entered the room and was met by the eyes of an older man who simply said "Leon McCloud I presume".

"Yes sir that's me"

"Please, have a seat" he said pointing at one of the seat in front of his desk.

I quickly sat down, suddenly very nervous about how I looked and what he would think of me.

"Mr McCloud, welcome to Spenser academy"

"Thank you sir"

"I have some things for you" he handed me a few pieces of paper and said "this is a map of the school, your dorm room and your class list" I have quick look over the papers before the provost hands me a box and says "this is two sets of uniforms for you to wear on Monday, and I think that about it ... oh and the schools fall fest dance is on latter this afternoon if you would like to join the rest of the students"

"I think I'll stay in the dorm and try to get some sleep it's been a long few days"

"Have it your way, I'll have Mrs Fabro show you to your dorm" he say as he gesture at the door. I get up and work out of the office to find my bags gone, I sign around to the lady sitting at the desk and say "where all of my stuff" just as I finish talking Mrs Fabro walks in and say "I had it all taken to your dorm room and if you'll follow me I'll take you there".

I followed Mrs Fabro to up to dorm room 318 and see all of my bags just outside the door "Mr McCloud this is your room, here's your key and..." she knocked on the door "this is your roommate Dean Wyatt". The man that answer the door was about 6' 3, had short dark brown hair, with bright green eyes and was wearing a pair of black dress pant, with a white dress shirt.

"You must be that exchange student" he said with a wide cheesy grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm Leon McCloud" I say as I hold out my hand which he sook. "Nice to meet you I'm Dean"

"Mr Wyatt would you mind helping Mr McCloud get his bags inside" Mrs Fabro then butted in. "sure thing Mrs F" Dean walks out of the room and stood by my bags. Mrs Fabro turns and starts to walk away before she looks back over her shoulder and saying "oh and Mr McCloud if you have any problems don't be afraid to ask". "Thank you Miss" I say as I start to pick up my bags and take them in to the room.

Once we had all of my bags in to the room Dean all of a sudden says "my beds the that one so you can have the one closer to the bathroom"

"You mean the one with the stuff on top on it" I say looking at the bed with stuff piled on it about two feet high.

"oh sorry I couldn't find my tie" he says as he grabs all the stuff moving it from my bed to his own.

"So I take it you're going to the dance than" I say as I sit down on the bed suddenly felling very tired.

"Yeah I got this really hot chick coming to meet me here I about..." he says looking down at his watch "oh crap! 5 minutes" he yells as he grabs the tie sit on the end of the bed and tries to tie it properly. I just laughed as he tied his finger in to the middle of the not.

"Hey Dean come here" I say laughing

"Why?" he says puzzled

"I'll tie that for you before you end up hurting yourself" I say trying to stop laughing with little success

"Fine but if you choke me, you better sleep with one I open tonight" he said as he slowly walks towards me.

I quickly finish tying the tie, just as there's a knock on the door. Dean grabs his jacket and run to the door.

"Hey babe" he says as kisses the blond at the door.

"Hey now, who this?" she shouts as she pushes dean out of the way so she could get in to the room. She walks over to me and lean forwards so that her eyes were level with mien. "I'm Leon, nice to meet you" I state slightly creped out that she glaring in to my eyes, from no less than a few inches from my face. "And you are" was the only words I could think to say that would get her to move. She replied by say "I am Sandra Verge" she said as she stood up and put hand on her chest, looking like I should have known exactly who she is. "Nice to meet you Sandra"

Dean then declares "hey babe we should get going" Sandra then spin around and ran out the door. "See ya when I get back... oh and all the wardrobes on your side of the room are empty so you can put all of your stuff away" and with that Dean closes the door and I got to putting away all of my stuff away.

It was about 10:40 by the time I had put all of my stuff away, I fell back on to the bed and started to fell asleep. I wasn't asleep long before I began to see and hear thing like on the plane; I could hear the sound of wood creaking, then a voice saying "aaawwww witchy" followed be silence until all of a sudden a different voice calmly says "I'll never will you my power" the first voice than declares "well it looks trouble for Sarah",

"I never let that happen"

"fine, let's do to your way" this was followed by a small burst of light flying down at something, followed by two other small bursts of light hitting something and the voice that I heard first said "like taking candy from a baby" this was quickly followed by a burst of light flying in the other direction. Several burst of light want flying but seme to miss what they were aimed at, then out of nowhere beams of light numbering in the dozen came flying towards something and appeared to grab hold of something and then start to move it. When the two ends of the light came together a pulse of light sent an object fly back and then up with the sound of breaking wood. A large light blast sent set an object flying in to something, a thin beam of light then hit the object and coursing a shockwave to be sent out from what I could see now was a person. There was a scream of agony coming from the person now enclosed in a cloud of light with a bolt of light hitting the person at random. The first voice then yells out saying "Are we ascending... finally!" this was followed by incoherent speech for a few moments. The person then vanished and reappeared. Bursts of light were sent flying in all directions for several moments stop a few times with incoherent speech lasting only a few seconds before the lights started up again. There was complete darkness with the sounds of stuff being hit and thrown around then there was silence for a few seconds before the first voice started to talk "come on say it... say the words... I..."

"I..."

"Will you..."

"Will you..."

"..."

"Nothing" followed by a flash of light, silence then ensued for several moments. All of sudden light blasts were sent fly in all directions the first ones being deflected, followed by ones that hit their target. This continued for a few minutes, at the same time I could hear echoing over all else "I... will you... my power".

An orb of light was thrown from one side to the other but was stop and held in place, out of nowhere came a bolt of lightning hit the orb making it double in size and then begin to shrink back down to its normal size, before flying though something and exploding. After all this had happened the words "I will return to break the silence".

I awoke with a jerk breathing heavily; just as on the plane the seal lit up coursing that unusual feeling make it way through my body and I hear I my head "The warriors of the Coven will heed your call".

What is going on here?, why do I keep seeing all of this?, what does it all mean? All I keep getting is more and more questions.

I was able to calm myself down enough so that I could get back to sleep. The rest of the night went by without a problem. This was true for the next day also. That day was just used to get settled, catch up on some sleep and find my way around the school so that I wouldn't get lost on Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if it's horrible I was sick most of the time I was writing this.

Please R&R because I'm thinking about stoping this story

Chapter 4: sunrise on the covenant

As the sun started to rise over the forest that bordered the academy, I was captivated by the thought that this place would be my home, my school and my life for the next year. But what were those dreams they seemed to be so real, yet just a dream at the same time, not to mention what was going on with the seal.

After sitting there for a while, I glance down at my watch to see that its 7:00. I get up to start the walk back to my room when the seal did it again; the unusual feeling overcame my body and the words "the elementals have begun to march" this was followed by a small image of four black figures, then one set of eyes turned red, one set blue, one set yellow and the last set turned white, a flash of light as bright as the mid day sun erupted out of the white set of eyes. This snapped me back to reality, again I was left breathless.

As I started to walk back to the dorm, I could hear all the people in the passing rooms starting to wake up, I just thought to myself what it would like to have a normal life not having to watch what I say or what I wear so I don't give away my families secret. I just pushed the thought out of my mind and kept walking.

I made it back to the dorm to see Dean just crawling out of bed

"Mourning Dean"

"Arh" was his responds, as he walks to the bathroom.

"Don't be like that" I say laughing.

"Why are you so cheery?" he said after splashing some water on his face.

"well let's see I've travelled half way round the world to go to one of the best school in the America and today's the day it all starts" I say as I start going through my cupboard to find a uniform.

"Yeah, you do remember this is just a school right" he said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Ha ha yes I remember this is just a school" I say as I walk in to the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey hurry up in there it's like quarter to 8" Dean says in a hurried tone.

"Yeah and" I reply puzzled.

"School starts at 8:30 over on this half the world"

"Yeah that's great and all, but what time does it go till" I walk out of the bathroom in the navy blue pants and white shirt. I was barely out of the bathroom door when Dean pushes past me slamming the door right behind him.

"We finish at 4:30" he yells from the other side of the door.

I finished putting on the rest of the uniform which included an orange and yellow tie, a navy vest and a large jacket. I look in to the mirror, all I can think is "_you have to be kidding, all this for a simple day of school_". I turn and begin to pack some books in to my bag, out of the blue there was a strange ringing sound coming of the bathroom. An abrupt knock at the door made me jump, as I start to walk to the door, Dean flies out of the bathroom and jumps in front of me to get to the door. I just shook my head and went back to packing my bag. It had been maybe five minute when I finally said "Dean can you ether finish getting ready or move so I can go" a female voice answers back "Dean you told me you didn't have a roommate", Dean was pushed out of the way to reveal the black hair of the women from the plane but this time there was something different, I was getting a strange feeling about her but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Well I didn't he only got here on Saturday", Dean said as she walk straight at me.

As she got closer, she extended her hand and said "My names Emily, Emily Wyatt". I followed suit by taking her hand and saying "I'm Leon, Leon McCloud, pleasure to meet you". Upon torching her hand the strange feeling that I had before was gone and replaced with a feeling of attraction to this woman; but not an attraction of love, more like a feeling that I should stay close to her. Dean had seemed to notice that we had both been lingering with the handshake and walked over and said "hey Em what class do you have first". Emily snapped back to reality and said "Ahhhh American history, I think?"

"Ha have fun with that"

I have a look at my class list and notice that I also have American history "hey Emily looks like I'm with you"

"What?" dean had a very concerned look on his face.

"I have American history as well"

"That's great, come on let's leave Dean to get ready" Emily said as she started towards the door. As I began to follow Dean grabbed my arm and exclaimed softly "stay away from my sister, you hear me". I just gave him a puzzled look and said "yeah, I hear you". After Dean let go of my arm he stared at me as I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"let me guess" Emily's voice came out of nowhere.

"ahh, I where'd you come" I say as I jumped

"I asked my mother but she wouldn't tell me, anyway let me guess what Dean said hmmm..." she then says trying to sound like Dean "stay away from my sister or else, you hear me"

I start to laugh while saying "yeah something along those lines"

We started talking and got on to the topic of the plane ride, but before we could finish our talk we heard a bell ring, followed by people running everywhere. We both just kept slowly walk to the room that our history class was in.

Upon arrival we were greeted by the teacher standing outside the classroom waiting for us "yes sir, I'm Leon McCloud and this is..." Emily then butted in saying "Emily Wyatt pleased to meet you sir" the teacher gestured for us to follow him in to the classroom. Once we all had reached the centre podium the teacher raised both hands to silence the class. The class quickly became quite to find out what was going. The teacher begin to speak "This is Miss Emily Wyatt she just transfer from a Miami private school" some chatter broke amongst the class "Miss Wyatt you can set up there next to Mr. Abbot" Emily nodded as she started walking to where the teacher had indicated. "And this is Mr. Leon McCloud; he is the Spencer Academy exchange program recipient from Australia" there was silence apart for a few whisper "Mr. McCloud you can sit... let's see... ah up there behind Mr. Danvers". I nod my head and start to walk to my seat.

After going through what they had covered the week before, he started the lesson, which seems to go on forever. It had been about an hour or so when he looked down at his watch and said "ok class, your home work is to create a family tree tracking it back as far as you can, but I won't at least two generation not including yourself, oh and Mr McCloud you have to contact your family in Australia " I looked up from my books and said "actually sir I'm a first generation Australian, my family was one of the original families that settled Salem village" none of the class said anything, but the two guys in front of me were both staring at me. I pretended not to notice by looking to my right; my eyes were met by two other boys staring at me. Luckily the bell rang I got out of there as fast as I could, as I got to the bottom of the stairs Emily ran over to me and hugged me while whispering in my ear "run with it, put your arm over my shoulder, I'll explain later" I did as instructed. She started pulling me to the door, I put my head down next to her ear and whispered "what going on". Her reply was "that guy that I was sat next to wouldn't leave me alone, so I told him that you were my boyfriend". "Ok, do you do this often with guys you just meet?" She then drove two fingers in to my kidney, making me flinch in pain "look, I only used your name because you and Dean are the only people I know here."

"Ok, ok, I get the picture" I say laughing.

"And it not like I could use Dean, that would just be... wrong" she says as she screws up her face

"What would be wrong" as soon as we both heard the voice, both mien and Emily's arms shot back to our sides. Dean just stood there with his eyes locked on a large paper backed book. I let out a sigh of relief as Emily walked forward, place her finger on the top of the book and pushed down making Dean look up. "What?" was all Dean said. "Dean I thought we talked about walking and reading" Emily answered with a stern look. "hey, I have a reason this time I was meant to read up to chapter 14 and I'm only in chapter 3". The two of them continued on for a few minutes.

I look at the time to see that the next lesson starts in a few minutes. I start to walk pass the pair of them both still auguring between themselves. They didn't even seem to notice me but I still waved as I passed them. Suddenly Emily run over and kissed me on the cheek and said "thanks for the help before" she then ran back past dean slapping him on the back of the head and running down the hall. The rest of the day was pretty much the same as the first lesson; the teacher explained what the class had done in the first week and then starting the lesson. This continued all the way up to the last lesson which happens to be swim practice. I had completely forgotten about this and I was bound by the program to swim for the school, as I was one of the best swimmers the swim back home. The program stated _that if an applicant excels at a sport they must complete for the school there are going too attended_.

The couch called me over as the rest of class walked in to the change rooms. "Ok, Mr. McCloud is it"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, well it says on your report that you're a swimmer and quite a good one at that"

"Ah, yes sir" I say hesitantly

"ok, go get ready" by the time the couch had let me go, most the student had finished getting ready as I walked in to the room.

I let out a sigh of relief as I got changed. I walked out of the change room in the schools swim wear and the shirt I was wearing under my uniform. I stood in the corner next to the couch looking around the room, straight away I sore the boys from my American history class sitting on the other side of the pool.

...

"Look at him over there" I say to Tyler

"Leave him alone Reid we don't know anything" come the commanding voice of Caleb.

"Come on, Caleb let just toy with him a little" I pled with him.

"No, Reid just leave..." Caleb was interpreted by the couch yelling for the second freestyle group, so Caleb had the go and get ready to start.

I see the new kid walking over to the starting blocks and just think to myself "_Caleb never finished telling me not to mess with him"_. My eyes turn black, as I try to make him fall, but nothing happens. My eyes turn back to normal "what? How the hell?" I say as I jump up.

"Reid, what's wrong" Pogue ask in a hashed voice.

"I just tried to push the new kid over and nothing happened"

"Bull, that's impossible" Tyler adds in.

"I'm telling you it didn't work"

...

The couch called for the second freestyle group. So it looks like it's time to bite the bullet, as I start walking to the block I get a feeling like I'm being pushed to one side. I just put it down nerves and kept walking. Once I got to the blocks and got ready to go the couch yelled at me "McCloud lose the shirt or get off the block". I just stepped back down from the block and start to turn as the couch blows the whistle to signal the start. I don't know what came over me as I quickly spun back around throwing my shirt off to one side and running back up the blocks and diving in to the water no less than a few seconds after the rest of the group.

The race was over in a few moments. I glanced to both side to see that there was only one other person at the end pool, it was the guy that had been sitting in front of me in American history. We both just stared at each other till the other students blocked our view. "Everyone out of the pool, second breaststroke group get ready" the whole group starts to climb out of the pool. As I climb out of the pool all I can hear a gasps of shock and awe. I just walk over to where my shirt is and put it back on as I walk back over to the corner I started in. The rest of the practice went by with a few wayward glances and some worried looks from some unknown students. When the bell rang for the end of the session the whole class walked in to the change rooms. There were people everywhere; the room seemed to go silent when I entered. As I pulled off my shirt, I could feel what seemed like a thousand eyes watching me. I quickly get dressed and start to walk out only to be blocked by three big guys "Excuse me" I say while try to get around them. One of the guys grabbed me by the shoulder and said "who do you think you are".

"What the hell are you on about" was my response to what was going on.

"You, you think that you're so much better than us"

"I don't even know you" I say starting to get annoyed.

"You will and you won't soon forget" said the guy to my left as he throw a punch. I quickly throw myself back as my eyes turn black, using my power to redirect the punch in to the other guy's arm that was holding me. He let me go with a start as the two guys started arguing over whose fault it was. I quickly drop to the floor kicking the third guy's legs out from underneath him coursing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Upon seeing his friend the larger man change forward at me, I just stepped around him and hit him in the middle of his back sending him head first in to the lockers behind me. The other appeared to be lost in his own rage, he ran at me with fists flying, I raised my knee in to his gut following up with an elbow to the back forcing him to the floor. I glance around the change room to see that everyone in the room was frozen just glaring at me, so I just quickly grab my bag and hurried out of the room. As I passed through the door a see out of the corner of eye the same four boys that have watching me all day, all standing there with shocked looks on their face.

...

"Did you feel that" Tyler says to Caleb

"Yeah, it was weak but it was there" Caleb replied as he walks over to Reid, pulls back his fist and lets it fly catching Reid on the underside of his face. The force throwing him backward and to the ground.

"What the hell was that for" Reid yells up at Caleb

"I told you to leave him alone"

"I didn't do anything"

"So what you decided to talk to Aaron and little gang and suddenly they decided to confront him, what did you do" to make his point Caleb made his eyes turn for a split second.

"Hey, look what it proved"

"I don't care Reid, I told you to leave him alone"

"Caleb" Pogue said harshly

"What "Caleb snapped

"You're shaking the whole room" Caleb angrily spins around and finishes getting dressed. Reid then walks up behind him and says

"Look Caleb I'm sorry, but you can't say you didn't enjoy seeing Abbot and the guys get the shit kicked out of them wasn't funny"

Caleb just pushes past Reid and out of the change room closely followed by Pogue and Tyler.

...

I was walking down the empty hallway leading away from the pool. It felt like ice was just dropped down my back, but it suddenly turned to siring heat that followed the seal lines, I froze in place holding my chest. I stood there for what seemed like hours. Voices came from behind me "Caleb, calm down" as the voices came closer the heat just kept climbing and climbing, my breathing started to grow laboured. The heat just kept rising and rising I felt like I was about to ignite, a group of people walked striate past me and the heat started to spread down the tops of my arms forming different patterns on my covered flesh. I quickly unbutton my right sleeve to witness black lines grow over my arm, in the image of crossed vines that just seemed to keep growing tell it reach my hands, as I bring my other hand up to my face, I stare in to my palms as a pentagram forms in my left and a spike rises up and then forms a Triquetra. I flip my hands over to see that the pattern was the same on the back of my hand with the pentagram on the right and the Triquetra on the left. My eyes flashed black as the words flashed through my "the final stage is complete" this was followed by what seemed like static "now you must found her, then find it"


End file.
